koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Himuka Clan
, one of the Himuka.]] The Himuka Clan (日向の一族, Himuka no Ichizoku) are a mystical race in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4. They are easily recognized by the large bird-like wings protruding from their backs. Members of the clan worship Suzaku as their guardian deity. Himuka Clan members represent the sun in Nakatsu Kuni's ancient lore. They are one of three ancient clans who once dominated the land, the others being the Tsukiyomi Clan and the Star Clan. Since they aren't mentioned in later records or legends within the parallel world, it can be assumed that they fazed out of existence or were eventually forgotten. Their namesake originates from Chikushi-no-Himuka-no-Tachibana-no-Odo-no-Ahakihara (筑紫日向橘小門阿波岐原) or Tachibana-no-Odo-no-Ahakihara (橘の小戸の檍原), a mysterious and rarely mentioned place within Japanese mythology. It's the location where Izanagi cleansed his body after his escape from Yomi-no-Kuni and the birthplace for several gods, including the Mihashira-no-Uzunomiko. The modern day location for the cleansing ritual is argued to be Awakigaharacho Miyazaki in Kyushu. Role in Game The Himuka Clan are natives of the western islands of Nakatsu Kuni, particularly in Aso and Takachiho. Since they are granted with Suzaku's blessings, the Himuka Clan have wings. Humans became envious of their winged cousins. This jealousy shifted to ignorance for the winged folk and deepened into anger and hatred as time passed. It's not odd for people to indiscriminately blame the Himuka Clan for any misgivings or disasters which affect their homes. Supporters of the Himuka Clan are often ostracized or killed by hateful locals. In spite of the severe prejudice they face, the winged natives try their best to coexist with their neighbors. Seven years before the main story takes place, the Raja of Tokoyo no Kuni came to the Queen of Nakatsu Kuni to eradicate the "Bloodied Serpent" within him. Once he learned that the Queen lacked contact with the dragon god, the Queen postulated that the Himuka Clan's divine blood in Takachiho could possibly be enough to suffice for an exorcism. It would kill two birds with one stone: she could rid of the Himuka Clan in the west and please her people while offering possible compensation to dispel the "Bloodied Serpent" within him. Desperate and pressed for time, Surya accepted her offer and led his army to massacre the Himuka Clan within Takachiho. Iwanagahime was ordered to assist. Unfortunately the Queen was grossly misinformed about the Himuka Clan's divinity, and the army only succeeded in slaughtering innocent people. It's also implied that the Queen actually knew the truth but allowed the massacre as a pretense to drive both the Raja and the Himuka Clan away from her lands. Survivors of the massacre fled throughout the country to continue their peaceful lives. Those remaining within Takachiho were forced to become bandits to live and hid within the mountains to rob travelers. They primarily remain to protect Suzaku's resting place. Powers and Other Traits Members of the Himuka Clan are gifted with wings at birth. Similar to snowflakes, it's said that no two wings are alike between them. Every members' wings has their unique coloring, markings, shape, and length. Since their wings don't molt easily, the Himuka Clan are insulted when people insist their feathers are the same as normal birds. They can tell their feathers apart based on their texture, length, and weight. Like birds, however, their wings are vulnerable and injuries sustained to them may be impossible to fully heal. Aside from their large wings, they share the same physical constitution as humans. While it would be an unimaginably painful experience for them, members of the Himuka Clan can have their wings completely cut off if they wish to gain acceptance. Yet the Himuka Clan are too fond of their heritage to discard them. Due to their mischievous and happy-go-lucky nature, the winged folk would rather live their days freely enjoying whatever they fancy than dwell on whatever their detractors think. Their ties to Suzaku allows them to have close relations with birds, and they can fluently speak with them through songs and whistles. Every member in the Himuka Clan can command three-legged crows at whim and consider them valuable pets. If needed they can accurately translate their pets' caws with ease. By relying on the crows and their observations from the air, the Himuka Clan have unmatched reconnaissance and can easily use the high viewpoints to their advantage. The Himuka Clan often fly alone in the skies. If they fly in groups, they fly by relying on their individual strengths. When two members share their flight in close proximity to one another, it means they are flying as a couple and they are beloved mates. If a male wants to prove his love for his mate, he carries him/her during flight as a representation of the trust he has in them. Though they don't particularly stage competitions with one another for mates, the highest flier of a group is often regarded as the strongest figure of a community. Gallery Yatagarasu-haruka4.jpg|Three-legged crow Category: Neoromance Glossary